Mabinogi: Sekai no Owari de Utai Tsudzukeru Shonen
by Jragon0
Summary: After losing his memories of his past, Jragon getting ambushed and being told of what was now his true about what happen but all a blur. Can he discover what really happened and remember everything? A new danger arises as he learns about more about reasons for his disappearance and life, will he survive?
1. Chapter 1- The Kidnapped

Chapter 1- The Kidnapped

"Jragon, don't forget son, one day you will go further around the world," the man said to a young child, the sunset was reflecting lightly on his face. The day was ending but brings an excitement of the next day as a new beginning. The child looks up with curiosity. "Don't forget... don't forget-Jragon are you there?"

Jragon slowly open his eyes and looked up from where he lied to see his commander looking down upon him. His commander had the "look here and you better listen" aura on him, looking at him with disbelief. He was lying on the cold hard ground of the town of Dunbarton with younger children running around, and the elder with teens just standing around have a loud chat and cheers. Not wanting to hear a scowl from his guild leader he rose up, straightening his coat brushing dust off and salutes before dropping to his chest.

"Yes sir?" His Demonic Gloomy Sunday now equipped from opening a small screen to retrieve it, eyeing at the left message from his commander he looked quickly back and forth from screen message to commander and smashed the message closed in embarrassment.

"Jr, I told you to get ready for the dragon raid in Connous, the guild headed out and we need a bard for buff," the commander grown impatient and dragged the poor boy to the Dragon messenger npc nearby. If the messenger wasn't doing his duty, he would likely be laughing right now.

"Sorry sir. Guess I'm out of my mind right now...I'll get onto it," Jragon apologizes and ushers to open screen to enter the Black Dragon raid area. The guild leader shakes his head angrily and follows in suit to the raid.

At the dragon area, many people ganged up at the Black Dragon for the raids. Many played role of attack and other guarding the attackers from Raptors that the Black Dragon summon to assist. The raid was going strong but many are down needing assistance from others. Raptors chasing warriors back and forth and archers piercing attacks at the dragon and kept on progress to avoid timing and the dragon's flight.

Jragon searched for his raid group and submit admission to the party and being the bard of the guild he just played music for the raid and heal the injured. He wasn't call the medic for most of his time and only attacking the raptors and dragon when the members needed help. The raid continues for almost two days straight without much of breaks just to prevent the dragon from disappearing or recovering over time. Eventually the dragon was defeated with a sudden thud to the ground and the group cheered before walking off to the side of Connous desert or leaving the area. The group were tired and took the break leisurely for the meantime in the desert sandy land discussing about the next dragon raid and rewards they received.

"Hey Jr you did a great job today, you kept the team up without anyone fainting on us," Al called out to Jragon who sat across, Al had been a long pal to Jragon when he recruited. Although Al joined after him they have been close friends for many years. Anything he could ask for he can refer Al for some help or someone to talk to.

"It was nothing, I don't want to lose anyone else...excuse me for a bit," Jragon said as he walked off from the group to the oasis further away from their location. Whistling, a black flame mare summons out in a flare of bursting heat of fire and quickly getting on he rode off the remaining path.

"Should we follow him?" Al asked the group, most of them shrugged, she was worry for Jragon but for certain following wouldn't be all bright.

"I think it's best to leave him alone for now, I'll message him to get back for next dragon raid," commander said as the others nodded knowing the leader to keep connection with his members. The rest of the time they return back to their discussions with Jragon being there to listen.

At the oasis night time breeze softly blew at the tall trees around the waters. Both resides at the water reserve, Jragon's horse quench her thirst with the water while Jragon sits knees to his face completely hidden. Lifting his head he peer over the water with a huge frown, he felt really confused at the moment and blinked towards his reflection over the water.

The small moon peaking at the middle of the water, his reflection still lingering at it's spot but as his horse moved her lips to gather more water the water ripples. The ripples kept shaking but eventually comes to a stop with him still looking downwards, now he saw himself but much younger. His hair was a bit longer with a small ponytail tied on his left lazily dropping from his reflection, instead of donning his usual black coat he wore under his guild he was wearing a small black robe with blue at the bottom half and a gray metal belt holding the layers together. His eyes were really big too, but as he grew older his eyes grew very slim and slightly baga underneath from crying most of his nights. His confusion over years and knowing grief of his parents made an impact which led him to tearing every time at nights.

"Sleipnir? Have I really changed so much?" He gently pats on the mare's head and she gave a small neigh as he stopped patting but left his hand still on the head between the nose. "I know we didn't known each other before the incident but I sigh... I-I'm not really sure about myself anymore."

Completely dropping his arm from the mare and pulled out the screening, pressing each key towards his inventory. He scrolls down the list till he saw what he was searching for and press to receive it. In a small flash a lyre dropped on his palm of his hand. The lyre was purely black wooden the strings on are lightly gold and on the back was a small carving engraved. The written words were written by his parents and given to him at his tenth birthday the last day he ever seen them. It read "M and O, love from your parents." Taking the lyre in his hand he gently strummed a string then another getting the feel of the old instrument he rarely used for any other purpose. He position to stand up with his mare snorting at his action as he places the lyre on his arm and played.

'Afraid of the light[1]

I steadily breathed out toward the sky

A voice as quiet as a whisper

blended

into someone's shadow'

'The warm

fantasy will come to an end

Together with the setting sun'

The song encircled the boy in the melody and power of the song engrossed together to form a chorus in phantasmal. The mare's ears turn to seek attention to small footsteps approaching behind the young boy. However the boy was trapped into his music and continues to sing and play.

'In the scenery dyed red, I sing

My throat vibrates with what I truly wish I could've told you

With a tone that was born from me alone

Different from your voice or someone else's'

'The dreams that each of us envisions and desires

are getting more different, little by little

So I won't cover my ears

nor will I mind

the grating sound when we disagree'

'All people

have the truth in their hearts

Even if it isn't everything there is'

The mare started to tense and he attentionally looked at the mare at the eyes. Lessening down but however the mare was unsteady and snort a bit louder. Jragon heard the soft sand stir behind, assuming the mare's attention was because of the footsteps but brush it off as probably a bystander or his guild member coming to retrieve him.

'The city dyed in red murmurs to me

"Does your throat quiver in fear while you still can't say it?"

Even if I get bloody or if it's all thorns ahead

I'll respond to your voice that called out'

'Pieces of my emotions

have accumulated in me all this time

Because no one can hear them

when all I've done was begging for them

to "reach you"'

The mare snort once again but he paused his playing a bit and pat the poor horse. Usually she was calm a lot of times even around bystanders, wonder why she's reacting badly. The footsteps remained a stop as he heard no other sounds being made but with the mare's reaction the person's probably still there. He continues on ignoring the continuous mare's snorting and panic to finish the rest of the song.

'In the scenery dyed red, I sing

Even if not all of the feelings I put into it were to be conveyed

I'll make them resound, not with someone else's voice

but with the tone born in the depths in my heart

I'll respond to your voice that called out'

As the song ended, tears slid down his Jragon's face as he wipes them with the sleeves of his coat. He played the song many times because it was the only song he remembered from his parents, it took him two years to complete the rest of the song because it was never finished but afterwards it was worth his efforts. To only wishing his parents were able to hear it…

The mare shrieks loudly and stomped the sand in huge sand dust as he quickly turns his attention to where the mare stares. Turning around he faced a mysterious person donning a mask completely hidden his face from him and the mare. Panicking he quickly grabbed the mare's reign and tries to get on to run.

However the stranger equips a wand and Ice Spears both, inflicting damage dropping their health to barely 1. The mare protecting the boy, raced to the stranger and attacked but the mare got Countered before landing a hit to him. Jragon quickly redraws his pet, he knew well he wouldn't want to summon any others if this fight wouldn't end well.

"W-who are you?! And w-what do y-you w-want?!" Jragon tries to ignore his low health and struggles to get up and run again, he quickly brought out his cylinder and Shocks himself to paralyze him, while he was stunned he quickly use Life Drain to take some hp from the stranger but only barely did half of the damage. The man barely unfazed as Shock ended he charged an Ice Spear again and frozen him into the prism, shattering and damaging his health down again.

A ring came from his message log and found that the guild leader messaged him. "Hey are you okay right now? Head back when you are alright or message here."

With much of his effort he typed in the message while scuffling his inventory to find any health potions for the chance of getting away. "Commander, I'm getting ambushed! My pet is down and my health is about to-" He wasn't able to find any health potions in time and before the last message was finished typed the man launched a firebolt but evade quickly. The stranger knew he was about to dodge and use Doppelganger taking his last health to 0.

"I...don't...understand...why…this...is...happenin g…" Jragon said before completely went into unconscious state with the lyre lying nearby his body. The message lying open with a reply from his guild leader. "Jr...Jr… are you there?! Jr!"

The man accessed the message exiting it completely and setting the status to offline. Sheathing his weapons away, the gaze drops to the lyre near the boy's body and reached down to pick up the lyre. He stares at the engrave for a minute before dropping his arm to the side lyre still in hand. Looking down upon the body, he puts the lyre into his inventory and picks up the unconscious boy and walks away from the soft sandy oasis in the remaining of the night with Jragon's tears slipping away from his closed eyes and lands into the dusty sand of where he would be last seen at the oasis.

[1] Song is Each and All from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation


	2. Chapter 2- Memories Lost in River

Chapter 2- Memories Lost in River

"Daddy don't leave me!" a much younger Jragon cried out frightened. The surrounding was dark, smokes emerge out in the horizon, blazing the grasses. The animal out of the open fields ran off, brushing dust in the air hazing his gaze over the other side of the river where he saw his parents and sister residing.

"Son stay with me! Hey! Leave him alone! No!" his father yelled from across the river. But who was he shouting leaving alone to? He turns around to stare at red deadly eyes with him reflecting like a mirror before blacking out completely ending the attack.

"NO!" Jragon shouted and shot his eyes open. Breathing heavily gasping for air, he checked his surroundings. The sandy oasis wasn't there just a hard flooring, sun disappeared by a small hall with poor lighting, chairs and a long desk lies in the middle of the room. Small portraits hanging with dusty building up moldy on the glass frames.

Slowly rising up he was still shaky but he kept his balance, no wounds were left on him infact all his status are normal after that encounterment with the stranger. He opens his inventory screen to find no weapons were left in the slots, near panic he slide to screen his friends and guild list. On the list it marks he's still absence of offline status. He hovers his finger onto the screen to change his status back to online.

"I wouldn't do that, it's still locked for this timing," Jragon turns around to face the stranger however this encounterment it's bewilderment. The stranger no longer dawn his mask with the hood covering. Now in front of him the stranger wore the same robe short red hair messy with bare of trims at the tips. His red eyes stared directly at his eyes but not frightening, he felt more calm around this man now. He knew very well he wouldn't be able to escape with the exit far away across behind the man. Sliding his screen once more to the right, Jragon saw his weapon is now held in the second slot weaponry of the stranger and obtaining it back wouldn't be easy.

"I'm hoping I'm not scaring you at all," he assures Jragon, as he closed the screening and replied with a small shake. "Right, well my name's Magian… It been years but I finally found you, I didn't want to attack you to begin with but I was afraid of you running off just like what you just did."

"I don't understand what you are telling me… years? I don't think I met you before," Jragon stepped back feeling unsure now leaving his gaze downwards hoping to avoid looking at the man's eyes.

The stranger saw he was making him very uncomfortable but stands his ground as he bit his lips and take a small inhale breath and breathe out with a small sigh. "I'm your father… whom you thought died many years before." Scratching the back of his head.

"No that can't be right... commander told me you and mom were gone, he wouldn't lie to me… he recruited me into the guild when he told me the news and I had no where to go…" his thoughts raced without knowing his body moves on its own. His back pressed roughly to the wall and slid down, face to knees as he's digesting what he just received.

"Son believe me, I know it's hard to find this reality but it's all true. We've lost you long ago and search endlessly for you, kept the search going even when we almost gave up hope," Magian voice quiver a bit, concerning of his son learning all these truths.

Jragon lifts his head and looks up to his father's eyes, "I...just don't know… Why did it took you so long to find me? Why am I trapped here? Why can't I talk to any of my guil-"

"You will get the answer in time. I don't want to push the matter any further."

Jragon bit his lips, was he really the son of this man? Can he trust him? He have so much questions now stirring with his worries.

Closing his eyes he put his face back down to his knees, but was quickly interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Magian quickly reply as he looks at the door to see a blur blast past him in fastest speed. He blinked for a bit and heard a small squeak from Jragon. Turning back he saw his sister crush hugging him.

"Oh my gosh nephew it's been so long, you grown so much handsome young man now gasp your hair is still long but shorter by a few bit, I love it," Jragon's aunt pinches, squished, and constantly moving his hair from his eye. Not much memories are gaining back from his aunt but he was now sure to avoid this one.

"Did I heard that right? Otouto-san is here?" Jragon peaked over his aunt's shoulders to see a young girl likely older than him standing proudly at the entrance. Her long black hair flow elegantly in the air as her heel boots softly tapped against the cold hard floor. She placed her hands on her hips before looking squinting her eyes to look at Jragon closely,facing close their nose nearly touching. "Hmm yep you are otouto-san alright. You are still short as always, really need to grow that height," she laughed waving her hand back and forth in motion.

He wouldn't say he was short really. Maybe like two inches shorter not counting the heels making her an inch added. Can't say for sure why he's short for his age, but he doesn't like it as much as the times where he couldn't even get on a horse without a boost. A big one. Snapping out of being called small he sniffled the air and found a familiar scent wafting around. Looking at the door he saw a young lady; short shoulder length hair, small white hair pins clipping fringes from covering her eyes, her soft serene eyes mean no harm and the scent eases Jragon to a point he knows this is likely his mother.

The mother silent walked her footstep lightly makes no noise like she's walking on clouds. Smiling, he moves a hand to Jragon's face sliding down to his cheek, caressing it. "Blu J, its been so long, I assure you sweetie we mean you no harm, we are your family and we care for you. It's unbelieveable that Magian finally found you, we search constantly and when we nearly thought it's over, you are such a rascal." She lightly slapped him but not because she's mad just wanting him to understand they worked hard to find him.

"We will leave you alone now, the system to your friend and guild list will remain locked and you're not allow to leave this room," Magian ushers the others out and closed the door with a loud click.

Jragon in disbelief looks back at the door, there's no exit for him now. The guild stone lying at the corner of the guildhall warp was locked up and wouldn't allow him to access an escape, there's never windows in the dimmed room. Alone and quiet he decided it's better to just agree to follow what his father told him and stay in the silent room. Remembering his pet, he opens up his inventory taking out the small whistle and gently blew to summon Eclipse.

The mare emerge without a sound, lying hurt on the ground just like yesterday when attacked unconscious with just her silent breathing in and out like sleeping but in pain. He searched into his inventory again and pulls out one phoenix feather and a few bandages for revival and mending. He used the phoenix feather and revived the horse to her stance, and pats her head and told the mare to lie down as he takes small portions of the white bandages and mends the pain away. With his magic he used his Healing to heal the unwounded health, the mare was with glee stands up to lick his face to show much appreciation.

"You're especially welcomed," Jragon said as he scuffles into his inventory and search for food and hands his pet an apple whom claimed happily with crunches the apples. "Sigh you're probably the only being I can even talk to at all right now, being alone here isn't feeling to well towards me." He presses his face to the mare's as she blinked and snort while rubbing her nose into his white gloves slightly staining it with her apple drools. He didn't care for now, he really wanted to be out of the claustrophobic room.

He looks down at a chair nearby and took a small seat with the mare resting closely. He checked the screening once more to check the time and saw it was already late he really wanted to head to bed, however now knowing about the sudden event would he still have the nightmares? He looks back at his mare who was now asleep with her eyes closed tail lying mostly still but moves a bit to the left before right in slowness. He closed his eyes to seek his slumber or a nightmare.

The sky was dimmed at sunset, the smelled of fresh wild grass was aroma to the child. Looking down to his hands he didn't see his gloved hands anymore, his hands were tiny too. He heard a small growl and turns his head to see a giant Hippo just lingering around munching on the grass. He blinks for a few second and realized he was replaying his lost memory again, the exact same one over years but however this time he saw more clearly before the attack he usually see.

A small shout was heard in a distance he quickly turns and saw his parents. Both are young, very young and wearing more outdoor clothes he wasn't all too familiar with in his encounter with them just a while ago. His sister was yelling across something about saying she wants to ride the hippo too. He cupped his mouth to call out but was cut off by a loud explosion. All the hippos and animals nearby him frantically all stampeded almost trampling little Jragon as he ran off to the sides to avoid. Smokes emerges in the sky, cascading the colors to darkness and dust mixed the air from the rampage blurring his way of seeing.

He slowed his running to walking with less effort and throwing cough fits from his lungs drowning in dirt air, eyes shut to prevent dust on blinding him. Eventually he bumped into something and knocked back a slight. He couldn't see anything and was afraid he was getting himself more lost in the storm.

"Son! Run! Get Away from him!" he heard his father shouting, him? He quickly opens his eyes ignoring getting dust into his eyes. The vision was all blur and slowly comes to a focus that it was a man and was more into trouble than he is now. The man's red eyes were deep bloody and the smile was frightening. Panicking, he took some steps back away from the man but tripped to the burnt grass and eyes widen to face his possible nightmare. The man smiles wickedly and reach out at him before blacking out completely.

Opening his eyes he looks up at the ceiling deadly. His eyes were still drowsy and felt something wet on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and realized he was crying again. Even after the encounterment with his parents he was still tearing in his sleeps. He opens his eyes again and open the screening seeing it was only at 2 A.M in the morning. He looks down at his mare who was still sleeping peacefully lying perfectly the same before. He exits his window and quietly gets up sliding next to his pet and leans to his mare's side. He lays his head to the metal saddle of the steel mare providing not much comfort to many but Jragon believes it's enough for him. He takes a huge inhale and exhale before drifting to sleep at this mare. Hoping he can continue sleeping anymore without the nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3- The Search

Chapter 3- The Search

"Have you guys found where Jr been?" The commander said to the guild chat log, it's been a week after Jragon's absence with no leads in his information from anyone. They constantly went around asking everyone of any known presents or his whereabouts. However they all come down with no answers.

"No we have no communications regardless of his whereabouts," the co-leader said. She have been trying to avoid the subject since she known Jragon and even taught him about music along with Calmo. She couldn't shake the fact he disappeared without a trace.

"Pfft why don't we just replace him and be done with the search like that?" One the guild member hastily replies. She was a rowdy girl who likely cares less of others, however her personality just differs as much but means well with her dedication of overcoming others in competitions.

"Because we didn't recruit members just to have them abandon us after," the Commander said frustrated with a huge shaking of his head. "We'll find him eventually, I'm sending Reps to find him or anymore information in the meantime and I want Lar to go into the search party once we find him." Lastly he typed before closing the message log and steps onto his scooter to sped off in continuous search.

"Here you are, your weapons with everything there but however I still locked up your friend and guild list," his father handed his weapon. Taking his weapon back, Jragon equips it back and was relieved nothing was tampered with but still worries about his guild members about his whereabouts.

Flashback

_"I'm sorry son but I will keep the list in lock," Magian said with a madden face, he was standing at the doorway still blocking Jragon's exit. He was really pissed off from just mentioning the guild towards him, worrying he might get him more angry Jragon decides to drop that subject but around it._

_"Father? Why was I taken from the beginning?" he asked while stroking Sleipnir's mane. The flames on the mare was very neutral to his touch and felt nothing but like hair which made Magian raise an eyebrow but straightens himself with a stifle clearing of his throat._

_"Well, there's a reason but I'm not too sure about how to explain it but I can tell you one thing, that guild could be associated to why you went missing for so long," Magian replied. The mare snorted like she was replying an answer back saying "yeah right". Jragon just silently patted Sleipnir's face to ensure the mare it was alright._

_"You're saying my guild' have been the one who ambushed me a long time ago?" Jragon stares._

_"No, but at the same time yes. There's a greater reason but not at this time to discuss, my matter would be keeping you away from them so you will follow us around by the end of the week. You may request where to go but however limiting your communication with others even the list," Magian said as he points out and closes the door behind again._

"May I possibly go to Tara hedgestone? I would like to keep training in the meantime," he replied as he retrieve his mare away. Picking up his Demonic Gloomy Sunday into his hand.

"Yes you may however I won't be attending the mission with you since I'll be elsewhere but you may take your sister," Magian directed Jragon out the door to find his sister sitting at a bench nearby. She stands up with swords equipped at back and guns loaded in her hands. Slotting her guns away she grabbed Jragon's wrist and drags him outside. Outside the air is and crisp and the light brighten the world, Jragon missed it after being trapped in the small guildhall only receiving food over time and only a little bit of walking in the Tara Castle.

"Come on otouto-san! We are going to the Tara hedgestone right?" Sazke said as she whistles for her Shire horse to summoning. Hopping on the horse, she roughly tugged her brother's arm and pulled him up up her and rode off to the Tara stonehenge nearby the castle. Before leaving to the stonehenge they stopped to get a mission from the Mission board nearby.

"We should do Shadow Cast City… maybe in Elite since I have a pass here." She received the mission after confirming the Elite pass with the board and walked the horse with Jragon still mounted to the stonehenge to the Shadow World.

Inside the Shadow World, the sky was in a musky mid-noon darkness the town Tara surrounded in shrouding aura and empty of no pure souls nearby but the darkest of Fomors' powers. Mounting off the horse, Jragon pulled out his pair of Dowra SE guns and his Demonic Gloomy Sunday for his backup while his sister had her pair of Golden Guns and Beam Swords for the mission.

Both approach each enemies in the front of Tara pathway, Silver Bone lancers, archers, and fighters all pile up for the blockade. Quickly they dispatched the first group with Shooting Rush together. As they progress further more Fomors spawned continuing the path till further down the direction of the Tara square. They kept shooting,slashing, putting to sleep the enemies till they got closer and closer to the boss.

"Jr… although we never had seen each other for a long time… you will stay with us right?" Sazke said walking alongside with Jragon who stopped, surprised that onee-san said his name instead.

"Of course… I wouldn't leave you all, I-I mean it's been so long!" he hesitated said. Sazke turns around to face him, "You don't sound all that happy. Was it what dad said earlier to you?"

"Y-you overheard us did you?" frowning upon onee-san would eavesdrop on the conversation. She turns around with her eyes closed before opening them with her gaze to the ground, a darkens shadow overshadows her expression before just signaling a 'lets continue' to finish the mission before set timer off.

At the boss area, it was just a doppelganger of his Sazke standing with a cylinder equipped. Quickly to react Sazke charged in with a Shooting Rush before more doppelgangers appeared to do the bidding of the real main. Jragon switched to his cylinder and loads to Shock Sazke before the doppelganger gathers up leaving only the main one to be focus on. Being quick she attacks with Bullet Storm before Shooting Rush again and land a Flash Launcher on the real doppelganger clearing the whole mission.

Jragon smiled for the cleared mission, however dropped to a confusion when staring at his sister's face. Her expression was emotionless, instead of a smile it was a straight frown with eyes with no glint of life in them. Walking to get her reward she picks up the reward and pressed window to exit the Shadow World, with Jragon following pursuit with an uncertainty feeling towards what's likely going to happen. He was correct upon exiting out the Shadow World.

The sky was showing signs of an ending day in light orange and the Eweca moon slowing rising the opposite where the sun was sinking away into the horizon. Though the surrounding wasn't what made his felt upsetting but rather his sister who was now standing behind him with one of the Golden Gun in her hand.

"Otouto-san… tell me… are you really going to stay?" her red eyes boring into Jragon's eyes. Frightened, he took a step back. Sazke quickly rose her gun up and shot his arm. In shock instead of chipping his health points away he felt greater pain he took his gloved right hand and gripped the shot area on his left arm, and brought it back to realized he was actually bleeding actual blood. Still staring at his blooded gloves, his sister approaches towards him without him realizing and points the gun to his chest. His eyes averted, widen showing fear into his sister's eyes.

"Promise me," Sazke said before taking the shot and Jragon collapses to the cold ground. A blood pool starts to form around his body as Sazke lowers the gun, turning to look back and forth for any people around. Seeing none she whistles and summons her Shire dragging the body to the horse's saddle, blood staining all over it and continues flowing out of his wounds. She walked the horse off to Tara Castle in hopes to avoid anyone else.

Meanwhile behind the Tara front gate, a tall man wearing mostly black with a mask and blazing red hair walks to the gunshot area. He approaches to the soiled grass and dirt mixed with drying blood, he noticed the trailing small drops down the path. Opening his menu he search up his list and messaged a friend of his.

"Ryan, I'm likely sure have found him. Bring me a backup for this investigation. I could use a distraction for his recovering mission," typed, and gets onto his scooter to follow the bloodied path.


End file.
